I can be your kingdom
by wolvenlied
Summary: Post Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta returns to capsule corp, no kingdom and the Cell games looming closer. Bulma wants him to make her a promise. Co-written with Anonymous Vegebul Fan from AO3. Mature but no smut. Fluff. Vegebul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers,**

 **I'm currently smitten with Vegeta x Bulma. Probably more so that I was when I was younger thanks to the cute moments they have in Dragon Ball Super. Anyway my friend Dezzy (Anonymous_Vegebul_Fan) and were discussing the Broly film, I recently watched it again. It occurred to us that we don't see what happens when Vegeta returns home. So we decided to write a fic together. I tried to look up when exactly the movie took place so far it doesn't seem to fit inside the canon timeline and appears to be some kind of dimension separate from the main one. For simplicity's sake, we placed it within the 10 day wait before the cell games.**

 **This is my first time writing with Dezzy, she doesn't have a fanfiction account but she does have an AO3 account. I don't usually write mature content but Dezzy kind of convinced me to. She's also new to writing. We're working on a second part although the censored version will be posted here and the uncensored version will be found on her account on AO3.**

 **We hope you enjoy~**

 **Wolvie and Dezzy.**

* * *

Bulma was relieved when she saw the capsule corp spaceship land in her back garden with the most ungraceful thud. The whole ship looked a mess and she sighed knowing that she'd be the one to fix it. Piccolo had abruptly asked for the spaceship saying Goku was in trouble and had taken off in such a hurry that she didn't even have time to ask questions. Now the battered spaceship was on her lawn and she hoped his mission had been successful. With a loud clank the door of the capsule flew off and landed several feet away, the noise startled the infant Trunks in her arms causing him to flinch but not utter a cry. To her relief Goku stepped out first followed by Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Oolong. The last three confused her, she was sure they had left with-

Vegeta. There he stood looking worse for wear at the threshold of the spaceship, Trunks was behind him and they hopped down.

"Trunks, you're okay," she said running over to her future son and hugging him. It still felt kind of odd since she was already technically holding him in her arms as she embraced his older version. Vegeta didn't even bother acknowledging her or his young son.

"So," she said to the stoic male, "When do I get to visit your new kingdom?"

"Shut up, woman, you know nothing!" he snarled at her.

"Well then, your majesty, why don't you tell me how wonderful your little space adventure was? I'm surprised you even bothered to return to, what was it you called this place? Mudball of a planet." she mocked him, goading him into a verbal battle. How she had missed their harsh exchanges and battle of wits.

He ignored her and Future Trunks shook his head at his mother to let her know that now wasn't a good time to start something. Then it occurred to Bulma, even though she couldn't read his ki, that Vegeta seemed in the darkest of moods. She watched as Vegeta took off to the sky and disappeared out of sight. Bulma thought he would be happy now that he had his own planet and people to reside over unless something hadn't gone as planned. For a moment she pondered what could have happened to get him in such a foul mood until she was interrupted by Goku.

"Um… Bulma, look I'd love to stay and chat but I kind of have to take Master Roshi and Oolong home first then head home with Gohan. I kind of walked out on Chichi in the middle of something and I know she's going to be really mad at me. I might as well get it over with," he sighed. Chichi was overbearing and intimidating at times yet he still stood by her like the good husband he was told he should be. Despite her flaws Chichi was a wonderful mother and attentive wife, when she wasn't in a bad mood. Although, Goku released that most of her moods were caused by him.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Master Roshi said approaching Bulma with his eyes transfixed on her breasts, "say in space they didn't have a single dirty magazine or movie, I feel kind of deprived. Mind if I get just a little peak at your boobies, Bulma?"

"What the hell old man, of course not!" Bulma yelled at him with all her might and bought her full fist down on top of his bald head. For a second the turtle hermit saw stars.

"Well an old geezer can dream," he replied rubbing the throbbing lump that was starting to form on his head. _Damn, that woman had a lot of strength when she was angry._

"Come along Master Roshi," Gohan tugged at the old man's arm and lead him towards his father. "Goodbye miss Bulma, goodbye Trunks, and… er Trunks."

Such a polite boy, Bulma thought to herself as Goku used his instant transmission to teleport himself and his friends away. Then she turned to her future son.

"I'm guessing you're hungry from all the space travel, huh?" she smiled at him.

"Sure am," he beamed back. She observed his tattered clothing, the dust and grime that clung to his hair, and the bruises that littered his skin.

"Then how about you get cleaned up and I'll prepare you something to eat."

/

Vegeta was sulking out in the Badlands, an area about 50 km away from West City. He often came here when things got too much, especially with that woman, and now that his gravity room was out of commission he really couldn't think of any other place to go. He punched at some rock pillars until his gloves were torn and his fists red raw. Taking a moment to catch his breath he slumped down against the side of a cliff. How could he, the prince of all Saiyans, have let fear control him? And worse, that blasted Namekian had grabbed him by the hair and given him some sort of pep-talk. His teeth ground together with anger, rage bubbling inside of him. Just a few more days and the Cell games would begin, and he had no way of preparing now that the capsule corp spaceship, which housed his gravity room, was out of commission. Blasted Kakorrot, blasted Namekian, blasted Broly and blast the damn future kid of his.

When he returned to capsule corp some hours later his mood hadn't brightened, yet the pit in his stomach calling for sustenance had lead him back to that she devil's house. And there she was at the kitchen table, waiting for him, the half-breed suckling from her breast giving out contented grunts.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" she asked as he closed the sliding door behind him. He hadn't anticipated her to react like this upon his return and then it occurred to him that the brat from the future had probably told her everything that had transpired the last few days.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk," her voice sounded sweet and caring, although he interpreted it as if she was patronising him. His ki flared and she seemed to have noticed the change in the air as her eyes widened with uncertainty. Trunks let go of her teat and gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, indicating he was ready for sleep. Vegeta watched as Bulma exited the room to take Trunks upstairs and put him to rest. This was also Vegeta's cue to raid the fridge.

/

With his stomach full, his mood seemed a little lighter and Bulma appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a silk nightgown, which covered just enough of her to entice him, though he refused to give in to her vulgar indulgences.

"I'm heading to bed, care to join me?" she cooed, the temptress inside her surfacing. Vegeta found it hard to resist the bait and then he remembered that one to many times had he given in and the result was the half-breed upstairs.

He felt her glide over to him and place her hands tentatively on his shoulders, he knew she could feel how tense he was. Then she pressed her bosom into his back and whispered in his ear.

"Vegeta, come to bed," and with that she let him go at headed upstairs to bed.

Feeling a mixture of self-loathing from what had perspired a few days ago and arousal he was confused as to why she would still find him worthy of bedding. Any Saiyan female, or so he had gathered from the stories his ex-comrades had shared, would have rejected him because of the weakness he had shown in battle. Though she hadn't been there, he knew that she knew what had happened to him by her behaviour. He guessed he was somewhat lucky that she wasn't a Saiyan female, yet her feistiness could almost match one… almost.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and rose form his chair. A shower was a good start, heavens knows what he must smell like. She hadn't complained about him being dirty but he knew she couldn't stand it when he came in from training and traipsed dirt through the house. Admittedly, he sometimes did it on purpose just to get a reaction out of her, he liked the way the anger burned in her eyes when she chastised him.

Now he was upstairs in the washroom still feeling flustered. To hell if she thought she could win him over that easily, he kicked off his boots and shed his tattered uniform. When he first entered the washing stall the water was like ice, he grit his teeth and bore it until the water gradually warmed up. Calm washed over him as the blood, sweat and grime trickled down the plughole. He'd been given hope, a hope of a crown for a few short days, a chance to rebuild his lost empire and it had all been a farce. A means to kill him, why had the universe played him a hand so cruel. Perhaps, he thought, he was meant to be punished, Karma for all the sins of his past. The warmth of the water beating down on him had him lost to his thoughts, agonising over what had perspired until he heard a click and sensed a faint ki. She was persistent, not that he disliked that about her, when she wanted something from him, and any other time he would have been happy to oblige yet now he felt unworthy of her soft touch. His cowardice and the betrayal of the universe clouded any arousal he might have had.

"What do you want, woman?" he growled from the washing stall. "Unless you're going to bring me a drying cloth, get out!"

"Oh, shut up," she said as she opened the glass door and joined him, fully naked now. It took a great deal of self-control not to look at her. Without his permission she took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of the contents on his hair.

"What are you doing?" he snapped and pulled away from her.

"Giving you a hand,"

"Why?"

"I thought you might like it,"

"Tch,"

"Come on Vegeta, relax a little," she winked and took a step closer. He tensed as her hands reached for his mane of hair and gently lathered the shampoo. The way she worked her fingers caused him to relax somewhat and he guessed she felt him relax too for she took another step closer and another until her ample bosom touched his back for the second time this evening. For a moment he closed his eyes, forgetting all that had happed and enjoying her touch. Then he spoke.

"You still find me worthy."

Bulma wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, though she could feel him loosening up as her hands worked their magic.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" her hands moving down towards his neck.

"The boy told you what happened."

Again, not sure if this was a question or a statement Bulma replies with a simple yes.

"Then why are you here?"

This time it was a question.

"You know I care about you, even if you don't admit it, I like to think you care about me," she starts to wash the shampoo out of his hair now. It's true what she says, she knows he cares. If he didn't he would be here, back on Earth. Nothing bound him to this world, even the fact she had birthed him a son hadn't stopped him from leaving before. When he left so suddenly during the picnic at the park she hadn't expected him to come back. Admittedly she was hurt and felt betrayed but now after hearing from her future son what had happened, she only wanted to let him know she was glad he was back.

She knew he had a soft side, even though he rarely showed it to her, she knew it was there underneath all that Saiyan pride. The way he made love to her so tenderly and after they were done arguing over some trivial matter it was often him to initiate the kiss, although his excuse was that it was the only way he could get her to shut up. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was rocky, not the typical lovey-dovey kind of relationship like she'd had with Yamcha. More like a battle, trying to gain the upper hand over the other until one of them gave in to their primal needs and they were in each other's arms, kissing with a roaring passion that gripped them both and sucked them in.

Tonight, her only goal was to erase his self-doubt, and show him that she could be his kingdom. Their days were numbered and she wanted him to know how much she loved him, if they were all going to die, then she needed him to know she loved him.

With the shampoo now washed out of his hair, she ran her fingers down his spine, only stopping when she got near to the stump of his tail. Bulma was still unsure if he liked to be touched there, sometimes he would lean into it and other times he would back away from her touch. From what she had gathered about tails, from Goku and Gohan, is that they were extremely sensitive. Perhaps at times too sensitive. Next, she reached around his waist to touch his abdomen and found he didn't resit as she ran her hand over his abs. Gently she placed a kiss on his neck and waited for him to give her a sign to continue.

He felt her pause, waiting for his response, his arousal clear by his erection yet here they were both soaking wet under the shower perfectly still. Her hands started to retract now, he'd waited too long to reply and grabbed her wrists, then lowered them down towards his groin. This was the signal she'd been waiting and stroked his length. His hips quivered under her touch. He spun round and caught her mouth with his own, catching her by surprise.

"Vegeta," she moaned as he nipped at her neck. "Come to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of our little Vegebul story. Dezzy and I both wrote the beginning and the ending but decided on each doing a separate middle so that both stories complimented each other. In this story I decided to explore briefly how Bulma and Vegeta ended up together. Dezzy decided in hers to focus on how their relationship has evolved since the beginning of the Cell games.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Defeat. The thought ran through his mind as he crossed the threshold of Bulma's bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He was sure she was a witch and had him under an enchantment. Already he could feel his heart beat faster as he settled himself above her and brought his lips to hers.

"What kind of spell have you cast on me?" he said through heated kisses.

"Hmmm…?" Bulma murmured wrapping her arms around him.

"Witch," he whispered in her ear

"No, not a witch," she gasped as he nibbled her ear, "too young and pretty to be a witch,"

Vegeta paused at her neck where her scent was strong and took a deep breath taking in all of her soothing smell. He nuzzled her neck along the muscle that ran from her collar bone to her ear.

"Admit it," Bulma said wrapping her hands around his neck, "I'm irresistible,"

"Vulgar woman," he grunted.

Curse the damn woman, she knew just the right things to say to get him to lust for her. Again, he caught her lips and this time he thought back to their first kiss.

 _It was during a particularly heated argument over the gravity room, she was yelling at him and he just wanted her to shut the hell up. He'd seen the beta-male ex of hers do it and part of him did it out of curiosity, and another part of him wanted to know what reaction he could get out of her. Kissing was not something Saiyans did yet here they were, her screeching at him and him not saying a word but looking at her soft wet lips just wondering what would happen if he did._

 _Suddenly there was silence as he planted his lips on hers, the screeching stopped and now his lips were on hers, their bodies pressed together. Time felt as if it stood still, neither of them moved and as quickly as he had initiated the kiss he pulled away and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Bulma behind. The kiss hadn't meant anything at the time yet it had stirred something deep within Vegeta, something that he didn't even know what it was. They had avoided each other for almost two weeks after that until they could no longer avoid a confrontation. Bulma's parents weren't home and Vegeta had collapsed from pushing himself too far during training. The emergency shutdown had been initiated and a within a few moments the blue-eyed banshee was yelling at him about overdoing it. He picked himself up from the floor. He vaguely remembered her calling him an idiot prince but he wasn't sure as they were all over each other. Only when they broke apart from their fierce kissing that he was sure he'd cracked a few ribs._

 _Over the course of the next few weeks they were finding excuses to be alone together despite trying to deny any feelings between them. The gravity machine suddenly broke down even though it had recently been fixed, or there was not enough food in the house for him, or she needed help carrying some heavy equipment to the lab. He remembered telling her that he was sure she could just invent a machine to carry her crap to her laboratory. Of course, he'd do it just to be able to sneak in a kiss from her. After that things escalated rather quickly, he'd sworn to himself that he'd bed her just to get whatever obsession he had with her out of his system. She was a distraction and he needed to get it over and done with. It was just one more obstacle to overcome so he could get closer to his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan._

 _Their one-night stand had just been that at first. He continued his training and no longer sought Bulma's affections. Until the day that she broke the news of her pregnancy to him. Feelings of confusion and anger washed over him, but the feeling he didn't expect was fear. Fear for the fact that more was now at stake so he made up his mind and pushed these confusing feelings to the back of his mind, he focused on training and making himself stronger going as far as heading into space to avoid distractions._

 _When he returned he didn't bother about the boy or the woman. Only when their plane had been attacked and they'd almost died did he even start to realise that he did care. Of course, they'd been saved by Future Trunks and he had put up his usual front of indifference yet in truth his fear had returned. He'd lost his whole family and planet and he would be damned if the same thing happened again. That evening he sought out Bulma and took her again. That's how they had ended up in this situation, it was almost routine now. He'd train, shower and then sleep with Bulma although he always made sure to be back in his own room before she awoke._

Bulma slumped down next to him, her back dripping with sweat from the effort and she knew she probably needed another shower but was too worn out to get up again. She'd shower in the morning. Her head rested on his chest, it was slightly sticky from sweat, and she could hear his deep breaths and beating of his heart. It's rhythmic beating sounded almost like a war drum and slowly she felt herself drift off.

A few hours later she stirred as Vegeta gently tried to wriggle himself from underneath her, she found herself draped across him.

"Stay," she said, her voice still sleepy.

"I can't," Vegeta sat up causing her to slide off him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed so his feet touched the floor. Before he could stand up she took his hand in her hands and tugged it gently.

"Just for tonight,"

He looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with her. Her deep blue eyes connected with his dark eyes, she could tell he was struggling between his Saiyan pride and the choice to stay. Bulma crawled over to him and leaned into his back, her arms came up and encircled his shoulders.

With a sigh Vegeta allowed her to gently pull him backwards then he swung himself round so he was laying on his side. Bulma snuggled up against him and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Vegeta, I want you to make me a promise. If somehow we survive these Cell games and the earth isn't wiped out, promise you'll marry me." She felt him go ridged beneath her.

"Married?" he spluttered.

"Yes. This, whatever it is between us, I need clarification. I need to know I'm more than just a cheap fuck for you to lay and I need to know you're not just going to bail on Trunks and I again after all this is over."

She felt his hand come up and wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. She hadn't realised she had started to cry.

"Provided we survive, I can't promise I'll stay," he started and Bulma went to interrupt but he raised his hand to indicate he wasn't finished. "I can promise I will always return,"

Bulma smiled. It wasn't exactly the yes she had hoped for but she took it as that anyway. She kissed him, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks.

"Besides," he added, "the boy needs training."

"I know you were disappointed over what happened on planet New Vegeta but I want you to know that I can be your kingdom together with Trunks."

She felt Vegeta stiffen beneath her.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you." he scowled. _Way to ruin a moment,_ she thought to herself and she gasped as she felt Vegeta grab her and flip her onto her back. He loomed over her and met her gaze, a look in his eyes almost predatory. "Then I guess I'll have to conquer my new kingdom."

* * *

The next day Bulma awoke and Vegeta was asleep next to her. It was the first time she'd seen him sleep and he looked so peaceful, his features seemed softer and he looked 10 years younger. She got up and showered. Upon her return Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Bulma smiled for she knew that he'd gone training, she didn't know where he was but she knew he'd be back and that he would give it his all during the Cell games. She hoped with all her heart that the Z fitghers and Vegeta would succeed, and even if they didn't she would at least die knowing that Vegeta did care about her.


End file.
